"Drains in the Floor"
About '''"Drains in the Floor" '''is the third tale in the seventh episode of the fourth season of the Nolseep Podcast. In it, a woman asks a ghost hunter about his scariest moment. Written by M.J. Pack, it has a runtime of 18:20 and was performed by David Cummings and Rima Chadda Mycynek. It is the 379th tale overall on the podcast. Summary A college student with a passing interest in the paranormal is excited to go to a speaking arrangement held by a famous ghost hunter. At the event, he goes over the specifics of his job and shares some of his cases. He opens the floor to questions, receiving fairly common inquiries. The student asks him what his scariest case ever was. The hunter's face falls for a moment before he brightens up and shares one that is not particularly frightening. After the seminar, the student is leaving the auditorium when she is stopped by the hunter, who reveals that he lied about his scariest case. She sits down next to him as he begins his story. Back in the 70s, he was called to a remodeled Victorian mansion to investigate a case of the family's teenage son being demonically possessed. However, the hunter quickly realized the boy was just suffering from depression and psychosis. He did a scan of the house and finds no evidence of paranormal activity, although he did note the odd appearance of four large drains in the corners of the basement. On his last night in the house, the family went to take the son to a psychiatric hospital and he stayed behind to finish his notes in the kitchen. He heard a noise coming from the staircase in the corner and looked up to see a featureless apparition coming down towards him. The hunter was paralyzed with fear as the figure, despite not having a mouth, told him "You know what he did to us". He fled the house without his notes and never returned. The hunter did research later to find out that at the turn of the century, the house used to be a funeral home. The drains in the floor were used to get rid of blood, embalming fluid, and other liquids. The owner of the home was arrested after years of practice when it was discovered he was violating the corpses of the dead he was brought. The hunter goes on to explain that the family moved out of the house and it was probably leveled a few years later. He claims that hearing the sadness in the apparition's voice and thinking about all the things the old owner did made it his scariest case. Years pass and the student's interest in the paranormal fades. She marries her fiancée and buys an old house. While going down the basement on the day they move in, she finds drains in the corners. Cast David Cummings as the ghost hunter Rima Chadda Mycynek as the student Category:Tales Category:Season 4 Category:M.J. Pack Category:David Cummings Category:Rima Chadda Mycynek